Conventionally, there is an automatic announcing device for an elevator with which the voice volume of an announcement is adjusted by adjusting the gain of an amplifier for amplifying the voice with an operation switch inside a car (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: JP 05-116853 A